


Desires

by mikachan



Series: Addiction [2]
Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Anal Sex, Ciel is loud, M/M, Name Calling, Oops, Orgasm denial/delay, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Sebastian has violent thoughts, Smut, Very slight exhibitionism, dominant Sebastian, more like Sebastian just has a kink, plot what pot, sebastians demon form, sort of, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian could feel the boy thrumming through the mark upon his bare hand.  His wanting had grown and grown until it broke, and here they were.  He fed off the boy's depravity... lapped up his facade that was crumbling until it almost didn't exist when they were alone.  But Ciel was a wonderfully complicated soul, with both nothing and everything to lose.</p><p>•••</p><p>"Good boy, Ciel."</p><p>And then he felt the boy's body thrumming as he cried out; words a jumbled mess, voice raising to a pitch of undoing.  </p><p>"Sebastian!  Again- god, say it again!"</p><p>He was close... so, so close.  </p><p>"Say my name again-"</p><p>Sebastian could feel it, and let himself be taken with the tide.  It was building and building... beginning to collapse under the sheer pressure of those bruising hips.  Sebastian led his tongue around small, purple blotches on the boy's neck and back, biting at those marks... his marks... as he obliged the order, whispering his name again and again into the delicate shell of his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/gifts).



> After writing Addiction, I got a request to write a sequel in Sebastian's POV. So here's some more shameless smut to add to your collection.

'Their bodies came together naturally, and again Ciel felt safe... and warmer than before. Whether Sebastian loved him or not was unimportant. He wanted him. And that was as close as it would get. He didn't care. He never wanted to let go. And he wouldn't let go... not as long as he felt that warm chest against his back, and those strong arms around his waist. The duvet was pulled up and over the two figures as Ciel pressed himself deep within that embrace... and closed his eyes. No words were spoken. And just before Ciel drifted off into a sleep that consisted merely of his butler, and their new-found dynamics, he realized what that feeling had been. He had felt himself guilty. And he had found himself a new addiction.'

And thus the time passed.

•••

"Don't stop."

Ciel was writhing, burning under Sebastian's touch as he entered him for the second time that night. He was particularly greedy... with the wind howling relentlessly just outside the manor's walls and windows. His pleasure seemed almost palpable to the demon, as if he could reach out and touch it... feel exactly what he was feeling as it clung, stuck to the frozen window panes and was thoroughly clenched between elongated teeth.

Sebastian growled, nails digging into the supple flesh of the boy's fragile little waist, lifting his hips higher as Ciel pushed his shoulders and chest further into the mattress, arching sharply. Sebastian felt his self control wavering. He didn't want to maime his master; this wonderfully unique human that was quivering under him. The boy's conceit and pride were a marvel in themselves... quite the contrast to what the demon had made him into now; a fragile little thing in need of breaking. Ciel didn't seem to know this, but Sebastian was shaping the boy into something terrible and beautiful. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he only wanted the child to shatter... to fall apart before him until he felt the only thing that could save him would be the one who broke him.

Sebastian knew Ciel held him at high regards. No matter how hard he'd tried to fight it off for years, Sebastian could smell that wonderment grow into lust. The boy believed Sebastian to be his savior, his pawn... his knight and shield. And of course, he was all of those things. Yes, he saved him and served him. But as Sebastian's own feelings grew from hunger to starvation he knew that this was no ordinary contract. He knew this feeling hadn't been there before. The boy was a work of art, and he only wanted to improve upon it. Sebastian was a critique, a protégé and a buyer all in one. He wanted the boy. He desired every inch of him. Yes, he was starved... but it was not only the boy's soul he craved. For what is a body and mind without a soul? And what is Ciel Phantomhive without all three?

Sebastian could feel the boy thrumming through the mark upon his bare hand. His wanting had grown and grown until it broke, and here they were. He fed off the boy's depravity... lapped up his facade that was crumbling until it almost didn't exist when they were alone. But Ciel was a wonderfully complicated soul, with both nothing and everything to lose.

Sebastian teased the shuddering form, letting his cock stay still deep inside the Earl's depths. He felt that heat incase him and he slid his hands up and down the child's sides... breathing in his sweet, cold scent. His skin was hot, shimmering with sweat and the like. Ciel's upper half was pushing harder into the sheets as he spread his legs, giving a little roll of his hips. Ciel was gasping. Sebastian swallowed his chuckle. He leaned down over the small thing, nipping at the back of his neck as he slowly pulled himself from that tight heat. It took nearly everything he had not to completely demolish the boy... though he wasn't quite sure if Ciel would object at this point.

He gave a weak thrust, only letting himself push half of that hardened shaft inside. The boy moaned and whimpered in frustration, brows knitted and mouth opened over the cotton below him. He did it again, if only to see that reaction once more. He was not disappointed, as that voice came louder and his entire body shook with a need that was almost too great for his small stature. Ciel tried pushing back onto the intrusion to no avail, for Sebastian's fingers were digging quite nicely into the pale flesh of his hips. That skin was so soft underneath his palms, and he wanted to defile it. He wanted to watch it bleed. So he pushed himself as deep as he could go in one thrust.

Ciel nearly screamed, back arching violently and fists clenching desperately as he praised the demon with his body, his voice... the way he moved and how tears began forming in his eyes. Sebastian did nothing to quiet the boy. The fact that he knew the servants could hear them was thrilling... send an electric hum down his spine as he felt the still air behind them fill with little gasps and moans and whimpers. He wanted as many people as possible know that though the boy thought himself the alfa, times like this showed whom was truly in control... whom was truly owned by whom. But alas, their secret must be kept safe... for as soon as the sun rose, the masks were again glued to their lips and cheeks and eyelashes.

"Ahhh! Yes yes yes yes yes- Sebastian! Fuck..."

He lost his voice to a whisper when Sebastian began to grind his base against the boy's puckered entrance. The sounds the boy could make were marvelous. They sounded like an orchestra of everything Sebastian wanted. And the way he called his name... oh, it was almost too much. It spurred him further on and he pulled all the way out only to slam himself back inside that slick, tight cavern again. He didn't know how much more the child could take... but didn't quite care if he collapsed under him, or swooned once he came again. It wouldn't be the first time.

He relished in the feeling of that tight arse clenching around his thickness, breathing in the rippling air. If demons could love, Sebastian surely loved him. Perhaps he loved him in the same way he might hate him; passionately, furiously... softly. He didn't know what love meant, or what it was supposed to feel like. But he had a habit of watching the way humans behaved. He was sure that it was a terribly wonderful feeling; like your insides are splitting open, yet at the same time filling... bursting with something akin to joy. His human form felt like his ribcage was crackling every time he breathed in the smell of Ciel's soft skin... and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same way. He wanted to rip him open, to worship the blood that spilled from him until there was no essence of a soul left to devour. He simply wanted him. He gave another long, hard thrust.

Ciel's eyes were filling with glassy tears and he knew it... could feel them burning. Ciel's past was like a fire. He burned and burned like a Phoenix relishing in the flames and heat of an eternal need for freedom. He gasped out hot, steamy breaths and buried his face into the crook of his right elbow, and Sebastian knew he was trying to calm himself. But the demon was the ash that was left behind. He never went away. He stained everything in sight a black, stormy mess. He clung to hair and smeared across tear-stained cheeks only to later lap away at them until there was nothing left but the bones underneath; a stark-white skull blazing against a backdrop of mauve.

He was getting quite hot now, plunging himself deeper and deeper with every single thrust of his hips. The pleasure he gave was dominating... and the pleasure he took was stored inside to squeeze out in little half-smiles and the bearing of teeth and those single black feathers Ciel always seemed to find around the mansion. 

Sebastian wanted to speak his name, suddenly. Wanted to demolish the single barrier of defense Ciel had left. He knew he could only destroy it one way, for though the names he gave still sent lovely, wracking shivers down the little lord's spine, he wanted to push him into giving everything he had left. He no longer wanted to let that power hang over his head... no longer wanted to hold that name in between his teeth and tongue. His pounding grew faster; the ringing of a bell, the knocking of a door... the taking of shredded innocence. Sebastian grabbed those small, shaking wrists, holding them behind his back until the boy's head hung mere inches above the mattress. He was vulnerable and unafraid; offering himself by spreading his legs further apart. Sebastian smirked at the way he thoroughly bothered his master into a heat that was unforgiving. He released a chuckle that turned into something like a growl, and said in a voice laced with hell,

"Good boy, Ciel."

And then he felt the boy's body thrumming as he cried out; words a jumbled mess, voice raising to a pitch of undoing. 

"Sebastian! Again- god, say it again!"

He was close... so, so close. 

"Say my name again-"

Sebastian could feel it, and let himself be taken with the tide. It was building and building... beginning to collapse under the sheer pressure of those bruising hips. Sebastian led his tongue around small, purple blotches on the boy's neck and back, biting at those marks... his marks... as he obliged the order, whispering his name again and again into the delicate shell of his ear.

Ciel shuddered violently again and again, rolling those hips and still letting those rough, strong hands grip at his sore wrists. They were teetering on the edge of falling into an abyss where nothing mattered except for Ciel's screams... his body wracking and icy eyes melting as their contract blazed and sputtered and raged a burning heat against Sebastian's hand. But right before Ciel's moans became so much more he pulled himself out and let go of Ciel's hands.

The boy let out a sob as his body fell back down to the mattress. Sebastian could see his entrance twitching... searching for something to grip onto and pull inside. The demon was a near animal, watever kind of mind he had clouded with instinct and pure want, need and a hunger for something he couldn't quite describe. He swelled as he watched the boy's lithe, panting form and contracting hole. He decided he wanted to taste it.

He was dripping wet and as hard as ever as he lifted those hips to meet his hungry mouth. He swirled his tongue around the ring of muscle before giving it a sloppy, wet kiss. The boy's cries were never ending... strung together by gasps and pants and those little thrusts of his hips. Sebastian decided it was quite a pleasurable thing to see this side of the young Earl. He lapped at his entrance, spreading the child wide with his strong, graceful hands; unafraid of bruising the gentle skin. He felt that bud constricting under his tongue, heard his voice steadily rising in pitch again. 

His own erection was thrumming, and he wondered how he never seemed to have to touch the Earl there to get him to climax. Every little mewel, groan and whine sent shockwaves of electricity straight to his member. He felt the demonic forces inside him growing as he neared his own climax. He lewdly serviced the boy, eating him just the way he liked it. He had no trouble in coaxing Ciel right back to that ledge, and right when he felt the child at his apex of pleasure, he thrust his tongue as deep as it could go, licking at the child's inner-walls.

Ciel cried out in broken sobs and screams; lungs contracting in an attempt to fill them with as much air as possible. He arched up into that hellish mouth, letting himself be taken by whatever force was being pushed through him. Sebastian was glad those mismatched eyes would clench shut every time he finally came, for Ciel's climax pushed Sebastian's forward as well... and he couldn't quite stop his fangs from becoming jagged, pointed spears as horns sprouted from his head and his nails elongated into sharpened, black talons that cut shallow, stinging lines into the boy's buttocks. His orgasm flooded the mundane blood that was speeding through him as he kissed himself up into the small of the boy's collapsing back, feeling him twitch until finally every muscle in the child's body relaxed. Sebastian knew the boy wouldn't notice the scratches until tomorrow... knew that when he did he would scold him harshly for it. The demon's ejaculate was hot and thick and white against the boy's left shin as his own cum landed onto the whitened bed linens Sebastian would have to clean tomorrow. Ciel was sure to pretend they weren't there... to simply order Sebastian to change the bed clothes.

Ciel was shaking... quivering in the after math as he lay on his side, enveloped in messy sheets and a crumpled duvet; pillows strewn in various extremities of the room. And when Sebastian lie down next to him, his form was back to the one of a black-clad butler whom lived to serve his king. Though it didn't matter anyway... for Ciel's eyes were already shut... breath heavy as Sebastian snaked an arm around him. The air was quiet.

Ciel was exhausted, and it was late. Sebastian knew he would sleep well for once... even though he would swear his butler kept him up until the wee hours, buggering him silly until exhaustion overtook him. But, alas... it was not the wee hours, and Sebastian wasn't the only one whom had been eager. He felt both of their heartbeats slow into one. He knew he didn't need to stay, though he felt inclined to as he pulled that crumpled duvet up over their cooling flesh. He felt their bond growing ever stronger. He knew that it wasn't the only reason he didn't let go of the boy. For though demons are singular creatures, humans are most definitely not the only ones with desires.


End file.
